


Back Entrance

by Onehundredcandlesburning



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehundredcandlesburning/pseuds/Onehundredcandlesburning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After thinking about this all day, OFC invites her lover to take her from behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> Language, descriptive anal sex, (see other warnings as listed above). Experimenting with different approach to writing smut. Based upon a Tom Hiddleston fantasy, but could be any male and reader/OFC. Very brief one-shot erotic piece. Please feel free to leave comment or kudos (if you like it). I won't know if this method works unless I get feedback :) :) Thanks!

He waited the instructed five minutes and refused to wait a second longer, having set the timer on his watch the moment I’d informed him I were ‘going to slip into something more comfortable’. I knew he would. He always seizes any opportunity to use that damned thing. 

Usually this phrase from me meant a new lingerie, sometimes it was code for getting completely undressed. He dashed up the stairs, arriving right on time.  
The door creaked open. He’d found me on the bed on all fours. Naked, as he’d expected from the kiss I had welcomed him home with. After two weeks of being apart he wanted me so badly he found himself salivating at the thought, like some delectable dish. He hastily discarded his clothing, watching as my hips swayed from side to side, moving my rounded bottom like a pendulum, teasing him with my freshly waxed folds. I always made the effort to preen myself to welcome him, not that it ever seemed to bother him whether I did or not. It was always for my sensation. 

“Can… I touch?” He approached me, waiting for my response.  
“I want you to do more than that, lover. Come here. Behind me.” I purred. 

He obeyed, walking over, pressing his shins against the edge of the bed and placing a hand across the small of my back, stroking her in a circle. Allowing his eyes to feast on the spread before him. His thumb and forefinger encircling his rigid shaft. If I hadn’t of wanted him so badly, I would have laid back and touched myself as I watched him stroke. I loved watching the way he would run his fingered loop along his length. Pulling at the tip as he grew more engorged. Until his foreskin could no longer completely slip over the head. He watched me, cocking his head to the side, as my hand appeared between my legs, shoulders and cheek dipping to the covers as I reached further. 

A bent finger coaxed him closer, until I had managed to grasp him in my hand. Always made me feel comforted. Sometimes I’d reach sneakily in past his waistline and grasp him, just for the feeling of security it gave me. My favourite moments were laid out on the couch together watching a film, in the darkness of the cinemas or in the back of the car on the way to events. The sound of his caught breath broke the silence. It was always my first port of call in the morning, to let him know I was awake. I’d roll over and grasp him. 

“Closer…” I pulled him gently towards my slick folds, towards my sex.  
“Fuck…” This was faster than he had expected. I’d later find out the text message I’d sent him, proclaiming I was ‘gagging for it’ had caused him to catch the passenger beside him with spray as he spat out his mouthful of water onto the tray before him whilst on the plane ride home.  
He prepared to enter me, bracing himself. But that wasn’t where I needed to feel him. Not tonight. 

“You want me to…”  
“Oh yes…” I responded, holding the head of his cock against my lubed anus. 

I could feel the heat radiate off him, from his throbbing member. Shooting along his torso, legs, arms, neck. Upon my further prompting he pushed against me, feeling a little resistance. Soon, he slipped in. 

"Far too easy..." He sighed as the head of his rock hard cock slid slowly past my muscle, popping into place. "You've been playing, haven't you...uh!" He grunted. The tightness of my slicked asshole gripped him. Enclosed around him.  
"I've wanted you in there all day..." I tilted my hips, to prompt him all the way in. I heard him spit, felt the warm saliva hit as he massaged around the entrance he was partially inside with his long, delicate fingers. Groaning as he moved to guide the rest of his length into me. Always the visual creature, he loved to watch himself enter me slowly, playing with his cock and my entrance as he slid in. Feeling the tightness not just from the inside out, but from the outside in. Testing the strain of my body around him. 

"Where do you want me, where am I, lover? I want to hear you.” His teeth ground together. I tilted my head to see him, to catch his eyes. His jaw jutted forward as he fought leaning into me that while longer. 

"Balls deep, in my arse." I moaned as my words conveyed my wish and his thrust carried out my command, fulfilling the wish.  
"And such a tight, filthy hole it is." He plunged forward. No resistance from me. I pressed back against him. Wanting to feel him deeper inside me. I felt his short manicured nails dig into my hips as he pulled me back onto him. Grunting like a beast. 

"Who's my dirty dirty girl..." His voice raspy and almost unrecognisable in its depth.  
"I'm your dirty girl. You're filthy little whore." He threw his head back. Half chuckling half drunk on the sensation of being swallowed up to his pelvic bone. He reached underneath me. Plunging his fingers inside my cunt, dripping wet, pushing up against my walls and feeling himself under the layer of muscle and skin. He sucked back a deep breath, his lungs expanding, jaw dropped at the sight before him and the sensation around him. 

"Fuck me...hard." I reached under, my shoulder bearing the pressure of his wild thrusts forcing me against the mattress. I set my fingers to work on my clit, meeting his hand at my entrance, our fingers moving together, entwining slick and quick. I groaned loudly, deeply. I heaved. My back arching downwards, my hips up as I reached my climax. Flooding juices all over his palm. Clasping at his hand and cock, moving my hand further to lightly cup and roll his balls. 

"Fuuuckkk..." He panted, his hips shifting into a frenzy. He exploded inside me. A jet of thick creamy spunk.  
He wrapped both arms around my midriff and pulled me back, still buried inside me as he knelt up on the bed behind me. Resting, bearing our weight. His lips pressed between my shoulder blades. The flat of his tongue lapping a hot, wet trail up to the base of my neck. 

“You’re so fucking perfect, in so many ways.” He sighed, growing soft, falling out of me followed by the slow drizzle of his seed.  
“I’m just sorry I came so soon…” I chuckled lightly, reaching both arms back and stroking the back of his head, down to the back of his long neck.  
“Never, ever apologise for cumming.” He nibbled at my neck and began to whisper sweet dark nothings into the shell of my ear.


End file.
